New Nude life
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Frankie's life is gonna make some major turns when everyone in the house is gone and she tries some very "different" experiences, like love and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. FOSTERS HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK. THIS IS A FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!**

Frankie woke up to the sound of a generic alarm clock. She felt around the machine until she finally hit the off button. She checked and saw that it was 6:00 A.M. While she wished she could still go to sleep, she knew but she knew she had school today so she got up and groggily trudged to her bathroom. She turned her shower on and grabbed her toothbrush from her cupboard. As she was brushing she noticed black shading under her eyes. Even with the rest of the house helping her out with the house, she still had to put up with the problems of high school keeping her up working. After she put her toothbrush back in the cupboard she took off her t-shirt and pulled down her panties. She looked at her naked figure in the semi foggy mirror.

"At least all those years of hard labor had one pay off." Frankie said to herself as she posed in the mirror

She then hopped in the shower and closed the curtain. She relaxed under the hot water for a bit before she grabbed her bar of soap and lathered it in he hands. She then proceeded to scrub her shoulders, lather up her breasts, moved down to her stomach, caress her hips, down to her labia, and finally her butt. She then grabbed her bottle of shampoo and squirted it into her scalp. As she was lathering her red hair, she noticed how quiet it was, it was too quiet even for this early in the morning. She quickly rinsed her soap out and grabbed a towel to investigate. She looked around(dripping water all over the floors) every bedroom, bathroom, arcade, hallway, the backyard, kitchen, even Herriman's office was completely empty. Frankie was about to freak out when she saw that there was a message on Herriman's answering machine.

" **YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE"**

" _Dear , due to yet another insidious plot by master blooragard. Every member of the house is now residing in southern Asia. We are currently applying for jobs to get plane tickets back home. We should have enough money to get every friend back home within 3 weeks. I have already informed master Mac and Madame Foster who is in California for a vacation. Due keep the house clean and orderly while we are away._

" **MESSAGE END"**

Frankie stood in silence for a minute to take in that she was all alone in the house.

"YAH HOO"

She was ecstatic that she had the house all to herself for the next 3 weeks. She was so excited that she immediately pulled off her towel and ran around the house, twirling it around like she was at a rave. She felt so free and happy as she ran through the house in the buff. She could finally enjoy all the pleasures and privileges of having basically a mansion all to herself. She could have the best couch all to herself, she could listen to her music as loud as she wanted without Herriman or Dutchess bugging her, she could play her favorite pinball game without 5 different friends bugging her about their turn, and best of all, she could do it all in the nude if she wanted. But her streaking was cut off when she slipped on some of her own shower water and slid across the hall. She stopped in front of a clock that said 6:30.

"Oh yah, I still have school." Frankie said with a frown, but it went away when she remembered that she still had after school and the weekends.

She ran back to her room and got dressed, putting on a new green T-shirt with foster's written in white along with a new gray Jacket she got for her birthday, though she still had her grayish purple skirt, though it now had Frankie stitched onto the side( thank you grandma). She then grabbed her backpack and some breakfast( a thermos of coffee, a trail mix bar, an orange, and a few of Madame foster's cookies she always kept stashed) and headed off for her car. Madame foster gave her a new car for her birthday, and as a thank you for working so hard for the house. It was a simple 4 seat truck but it was hers and hers alone which was all she cared about( she even put a sensor in it so bloo couldn't steal it, again). She turned up her radio and was on her way( it was playing "we got the beat" which she loved).

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Frankie finally made it to her usual parking spot. When she got out she saw the typical stereotypes you see in every college and old college movie. There were the jocks, goths, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks, even the popular and ambiguous groups. She walked in, only to find the " ** _Babes"_** , the most popular girls in the school. There was Abby, Barbara, Catherine,Diane and their leader Emma. Emma's parents were successful doctors so they could have the best hangouts ever, from movie premieres to fancy restaurants. And best of all, they would pick a new girl every 3 months to join their group. The only downside was that getting in was always hard. Frankie one day dreams of joining club or business like them, not that she didn't love working at Foster's but she wanted an opportunity to make something greater of her life than being a caretaker for imaginary friends. As she made it to her locker, she could distinctively smell perfume in it.

"Not another nerd love letter." Frankie thought, semi annoyed

As she put in the combination she saw it wasn't a standard pink letter, it was a frilly blue one. She went into the girl's bathroom and entered a stall so she could read it in private

" _If you want a chance to join us, then meet us by the soccer film at lunch_ ,

 _signed A,B,C,D,E_ "

Frankie couldn't believe she was readying this. The babes were interested in her joining their group. She was glad she was alone because she squealed like a little girl from this. She went through 3 hours of history, science, and art but all she could think about was that note. She was starring at the clock with just 2 minutes left until lunch.

"Come on, Come on." Frankie was thinking.

When the bell finally rang, Frankie bolted through the hallway like a bolt of light until she finally made it to the soccer field. She waited for about 10 minutes until they finally showed up.

"Hi, so your Frankie?" Emma asked

"Uh, Uh, Uh yes I am." Frankie said nervously

"We've been looking for someone new to join us, and you look just like Babes material." Abby said

"REALLY?" Frankie asked with wide eyes

"Yes, but two things first, first thing is to please stop doing that." Emma said

"Oh right, sorry," Frankie said half nervous still

"And second, you gotta past our trials, we'll be over at your house this Friday at 4pm, so be ready." Emma stated

"I will be." Frankie said

"Good, see yah soon." And the girls headed back in for lunch.

Frankie squealed with delight again at the fact that she has the chance to join the most popular group in the school. She couldn't wait for Friday. Fortunately, the week went by pretty fast. There wasn't much to do without a mansion filled with friends so she mostly caught up on her activities she missed out on due to free time that wasn't stolen by school was stolen by caring for the friends. She caught up on the previous season of "love and the loveless", finally tried some yoga lessons, and reclaimed her title as pinball champion of the house(and all of it without wearing clothes, just like she always wanted to try out) but still she had the chance of joining " the babes" on her mind. After several days of suspenseful season finales and learning how to touch cheeks to cheeks, it was finally Friday. Frankie was in the middle of cleaning the living room when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my gosh, they're here" Frankie whispered as she ran to the door.

She bolted for the door and looked in the peephole to see that the girls were there in some very expensive looking outfits. She didn't waste anytime and invited them in

"Come on in girls." Frankie said, trying and failing to conceal her excitement.

She noticed how amazed the girls were at the size of Foster's, which made her smile as she felt it increased her chances.

"Wow Frankie, is this where you live?" Barbara asked

"Well, it's owned by my grandma but I've lived here for years." Frankie said blushing

"Your a lucky girl Frankie." Catherine said

"Thanks." Frankie replied

"Alright, you can all site see later, it's time to get down to business." Emma said as she pulled out a top hat and a bag of little pieces of paper.

Emma called everyone over and they all sat in a circle.

"Alright Frankie, this is how it works: you pull out an extreme dare from the top hat and if you can complete all three, your in." Emma explained

"Alright, let's do this." Frankie said excitedly

"Just be careful Frankie, when I got my chance I had to lick a used toilet." Catherine said

"Don't worry girls, I've got this." Frankie said full of confidence as she pulled out her first dare

 **DARE 1: EGG THE HOUSE OF YOUR NEIGHBOR**

Frankie was a bit wide-eyed at this but she knew it would be worth it to join the most popular girls in her college.

"Please, piece of cake." Frankie said as she walked into her kitchen. She pulled out a double pack of eggs and brought the girls out to old man River's house and pulled out an egg.

"This is gonna get messy." Frankie said with a smirk

She got her pitching arm ready and chucked an egg right at his ceiling. She chucked eggs all over the house, from the front door to the windows( although she made sure to completely avoid the front lawn as it was all he really cared about concerning his house). With one last egg, she chucked it right into his chimney.

"Nice shooting Frankie." Emma said impressed

"Well, I was quite the ball player in middle school, guess I still got it." Frankie said, blushing again.

"Alright, time to go in for dare 2." Emma said

They all walked back inside and Frankie pulled out the next dare

 **DARE 2: EAT A 5 POUND BEAN BURRITO**

"Wow Frankie, that's a tough one, I should know given that was the dare that I had to do to get in, so believe me when I said tomorrow is gonna be rough." Diane explained

"Abby and I will go make while you girls socialize, come on Ab." Emma said as she and Abby walked into the kitchen.

Abby and Emma pulled out the ingredients and got to cooking

"You know She could be a real good contender for our group." Abby said

"She shows potential, but she's got to pass the rest of our trials to get in." Emma said

"If you say so Emma." Abby replied

After about 15 more minutes the two had finished their giant burrito for Frankie.

"Best of luck to Frankie." Abby said

Abby was about to bring out the plate when Emma stopped her and took out a little bottle of pills.

"What are you doing Emma?" Abby asked

"Just a little something for later." Emma answered as she put a few pills in the blender and grinded them up into powder. Emma then proceeded to pour the powder into the burrito

"What are you up to now Emma, I know you always do something sneaky." Abby said with her arms folded.

"Relax Abby, it's just something to make the night more challenging for her." Emma responded as she took the plate out to the main room where the other girls were chatting.

When Frankie saw the burrito her heart skipped a beat. It was a monster of a meal.

"Get ready for dare 2 Frankie, because this is gonna be rough." Barbara said

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Catherine asked

Frankie just sat and starred for a bit but after remembering what she was doing this all for, she pulled the plate closer to her and put on a napkin.

"Pass the hot sauce." Frankie said, full of determination.

Frankie got started with a huge bite that took out a huge chunk of it. The other girls were all wide eyed with amazement as Frankie devoured the burrito like an animal. They looked as if they saw the dead rise or a dog talk. Frankie knew it would just get gross if she took her time so she decided to just shovel it down as fast as possible. Within 5 minutes, Frankie had eaten the entire burrito. She laid down on her back from a full stomach.

"5 minutes, that's a new record." Diane said

"Nicely done Frankie." Emma said

"Thanks, but I'm gonna need a minute." Frankie said groaning

After a few more minutes, Frankie finally got up and went back to the circle

"Alright Frankie, time for the final dare." Emma said as she put the dares in front of Frankie

"I've made it this far, I'll do whatever dare you give me." Frankie said as she stuck her hand in and pulled out the last dare, but Frankie's confidence was instantly gone as she read what it was.

 **DARE 3: GO STREAKING AROUND YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD**

"So, what is it?" Barbara asked

"Yah Frankie, what is it?" Catherine also asked

"oh just give it to me, wow." Emma said kind of shocked when she read it

"Well Frankie, now you can work off the burrito." Emma joked

"NO WAY, I'm not gonna run around town naked, it's illegal and embarrassing." Frankie shouted red faced

"Come on Frankie, it's your last dare." Barbara said

"Yah Frankie, it's only the human body." Abby added

"No way, not gonna happen." Frankie said firmly

"Okay, I guess you don't want to join us in our club." Emma said, clearly trying to tempt her

Frankie thought about it for a bit, and she finally caved in.

"I just need a towel for when I come back, and no looking at my ass while I run." Frankie said

"You got it, now get undressing." Emma said as she pointed at the bathroom door

Frankie headed for the bathroom, making sure not to turn her head so the girls wouldn't see her reddening face. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she went into a silent panic.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I can't believe I'm doing this, why just why." Frankie ranted in her head.

She still couldn't get over the fact she agreed to run around town in her birthday suit. It was like she saw a man turn into a tree, she just couldn't believe it was real. She kept on rambling until she heard knocking at the door.

"Come on Frankie, we don't have all night." Emma said sternly

"Huh, let's just get this over with." Frankie said, swallowing her pride as she took off her jacket.

She then took off her shirt, unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground, pulled down both her skirt and panties at once, and finally peeled off her socks. She then grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around her nude body before she walked out of the bathroom. Frankie was walking to the door when Emma stopped her.

"Hold it." Emma said

Emma then padded her thighs and searched her like she was at the airport. She checked her shoulders to her thighs and even felt her butt. Frankie was getting very uncomfortable but finally lost it when Emma pulled her towel and looked down at her bare body. Frankie responded by pushing her away and catching her towel before it fell off.

"What the heck was all that." Frankie said very angrily

"Thanks for knocking the wind out of me, and the point of that was to check and see if you have clothes hidden or stashed, one girl tried hiding clothes in her cleavage and butt and we don't accept cheaters in our group." Emma explained

"Oh, well you could have explained that first rather than making me feel like I was being assaulted." Frankie said still kind of steaming

"You can run your anger off, now come on the girls are waiting outside." Emma said

The two walked outside and sure enough, the girls were all outside waiting for them. Catherine and Diane were giving her thumbs ups.

"You ready Frankie?" The girls all asked

"As I'll ever be." Frankie said in an embarrassed way

Frankie got into a starting position as Emma held on to the back of her towel.

"Remember Frankie, once around the block and your in." Abby told her

" 1, 2, 3 !" The girls chanted as Frankie started running, leaving the towel with Emma.

The girls giggled a bit as Frankie was using both hands to cover her butt until she was around the corner, not wanting them to get a look at anything.

As soon as she turned the corner she then put her hands around her E cup breasts and shaven labia(not exactly easy when your boobs are bigger than your arms). Frankie was more embarrassed than ever right now. Her only hope was that the block was clear of people until she made it to fosters. On the plus side, it was a warmer November day so at least she wasn't cold. She was about a quarter of the way there when she saw a party bus in the distant. She ran behind a dumpster so they wouldn't see her.

"I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THEIR TIME ON THE NUDIST PARTY BUS!" The announcer said

Frankie turned around and saw a bus full of completely naked people drinking and partying. It was so weird yet looked so enticing. She almost considered boarding but it drove off before she could make a decision. Once she regained her train of thought, she got back to her running.

Frankie kept moving, bolting by house after house(thank you track team) until she came across another obstacle. This time, it was a massive group of teenagers in nothing but their underwear and 2 of them waving flags that said "streaking mile" on them. Some girls were just wearing underwear and some weren't wearing anything at all. Frankie knew she was running out of time so she decided to take her chances and run right through the group. She took a deep breath and bolted right threw them. She felt very uncomfortable with herb bare skin rubbing smacking against a ton of random strangers. What really wasn't helping was that nearly all of the teens took notice of Frankie's much older and well developed body. Some of them were even whistling and cheering at her. After what felt like forever, Frankie finally made it through the crowd( though not initially attracting the attention she expected)

"Just keep running, just keep running." Frankie kept saying in her head as the crowd kept cheering.

Frankie was so sick of all of this( say for the bus) and just made it for home. She didn't even bother to hide her body, her breasts and butt bouncing and swaying all over the place. After more and more running(and bouncing) Frankie could see the top of Fosters in the distance, she was almost home. Frankie ran and ran, ignoring everything else that got in her way. She ran through the neighbor hood like a bolt of lightning. Nothing could stop her now, until something put her to a screeching hault. A loud gurgle and sharp pain struck Frankie's stomach like a knife. The pills Emma put in her burrito had done it's work and Frankie was feeling a time bomb ready to blow. It was so strong that it forced Frankie to her knees. She tried to keep going, but the load in her lower intestine was keeping her from going, desperate for escape.

"I gotta get it out, but there's nowhere to go." Frankie thought

And sure enough, there was nowhere to go where the evidence wouldn't show. Frankie kept crawling towards fosters, letting out loud and wet farts with every few steps. Fosters was right around the corner, but Frankie knew that she couldn't hold it in much longer. She saw the girls outside waiting for her. If they saw her take a giant dump in front of them, her hopes and chances of getting in would be over. Frankie then saw old man river's egg covered house and got an idea. She trudged around the corner to the other side of the street where the girls weren't looking. She then crawled through the bushes until she was under a bush and tree. Once she made sure the girls were out of sight and earshot, she squatted down and let it all out. Her anus opened wide open as a massive load of waste and escaped her rectum. Her inner body shifted as log after log pushed out of her body. Frankie never had an incident quite like this. She never had released this much dump from her body at once. It felt solid and warm, like a curling iron leaving her stomach. But nothing had prepared Frankie for the smell. It was rich and putrid, like a burning tire covered in fat. Frankie was letting out so much that she couldn't see the bottom of the bush anymore, it was all brown and rancid. Frankie kept on going and going, letting out more waste out of her then she thought was possible. After what felt like hours of dumping, Frankie had finally let out her final enormous load of waste.

"Hah, finally." Frankie said, letting out a moan of relief.

Frankie grabbed some leaves from the tree and wiped off the rest of her evidence. She had to get up carefully so she wouldn't fall back into her dump. She quickly ran back around and bolted for fosters. She ran for Fosters full of confidence now that all her troubles were over.

"Look there she is." Abby said

"I see her." Barbara said

"Come on Frankie." Catherine said

"You go Frankie." Diane shouted

"Some knockers she has." Emma whispered semi sarcastically

Frankie finally made it to the front door. Emma handed her back her towel and they all went back inside.

"Congrats Frankie, your officially one of the babes."Emma said as she handed Frankie a wristband that said babes on it.

"Thanks girls." Frankie said as she shed a tear or two

"Lets celebrate our new member, alberto's sundaes on me." Emma said proudly

Frankie's stomach then let out another gurgle

"Um, give me a minute." Frankie said as she ran back to the bathroom

The girls(except for Emma) were wondering what Frankie was doing until they heard some loud farts and satisfying moans from Frankie

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh yah thats the ticket." They heard Frankie say


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet Saturday, just one week after her messy but successful initiation into the most popular group on her campus. Frankie became one of the coolest girls in school and she loved it. Even if she didn't have the whole mansion to herself she'd love it. But this was a more quiet day. The had a four day weekend, most of the girls were separately on trips, and she had no date. Even striding around the house in the nude couldn't completely cure her boredom. Frankie walked down to the fridge and grabbed a half gallon jug of milk. She drank right from the gallon as she grabbed some donuts and sat down on the good couch. While watching "stars of the dreams" she whipped out her laptop and wanted to look something up. It was something she wanted to know about since that faithful night she blessed the world with her body by going streaking but couldn't because of school work.

"Alright, let's see if your real or not." Frankie said as the started typing on U-find

N-u-d-I-s-t p-a-r-t-y b-u-s

It took a minute( it was kind of cheap) until only one window popped up. It was for a mobile website called "the nudist experience". She clicked on it and was shown a naked couples silhouette with different options for their different services.

-nudist retreat

-nudist party max/Maxine

-nudist party cruise

-nudist party bus

-nudist feast

-love exercises

Frankie thought she would check the last one later and clicked on party bus. What showed up was a standard advertisement on how you can take parrying up by taking your clothes off. Even she couldn't help feeling a little turned on but she pauses when the information displayed. Because of legal reasons, the party bus started and stopped at a bus stop near the edge of town. It went around for several hours and they were allowed alcohol. She filled out the required form to prove she was of legal age and that their next drive was tonight. She used madame fosters credit card(which she used on occasion) and bought an online gift card and used the gift card to pay for the bus ride(if she was caught the mocking and discipline would be beyond belief).

"Alright, let' See if this is any fun." Frankie said

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Frankie drove down to the area of interest and parked her car in a parking lot a block away since she didn't want anyone to know she was doing this. She walked out of the car and walked over to the station. It looked similar to a drive through, except it had a storage door on both sides. They probably did that so know one would see the nudies walk in. She headed to the changing room where a lady was next to them in a little booth.

"Name and ID please." The booth lady said

Frankie showed the woman her drivers license and pulled up her online form.

"Everything seems to be in order, here' s Your locker key and enjoy your time." The booth lady said as she handed Frankie a small pink key

Frankie walked in and saw the place was almost empty and that there were about 20-30 lockers. All the empty ones were open and there were about 15 or so closed, giving Frankie and idea of how many people were gonna be there. She opened up her appojted locker and saw a small mirror , some generic brand deodorant, razors, and a jockstrap for holding your phone and keys.

"Yep, this is really happening." Frankie said to her reflection

Frankie then gave a brief sigh and started undressing. She untied and kicked off her blue sneakers and pulled off her orange socks and stuffed them in her shoes.

"If anyone sees me, heck if the girls see me I'm finished." Frankie thought

She then took off and folded her trademark green jacket and set them on top of her shoes

"I just gotta keep quiet and no one will ever know."

Shen then popped off her ppg t-shirt and pulled her cell phone out of her skirt before unzipping and taking it off.

"Just relax and try to have a good time."

Frankie looked around to make sure no one was watching(even though it was pointless as she was gonna literally go on a bus full of naked people) and unclipped her bra. She let out a brief groan and took a deep breath. Only recently had Madame foster and Herriman let her shop by herself now to make sure she wouldn't get anything that made her look 5 or from the 1900's. One of these issues was of course buying her bras at least one cup size smaller than what she actually was. She kept quiet as not to upset them but it was still a little hard to breath. Frankie still had some bras left as she didn't buy enough of her own yet, and plus she was used to it for a while so it wasn't that annoying. She drew it a deep breath and puffers her chest out to get the muscles fully flexed again. At the very least, they let her pick her own panties, which were like a shamrock goth style with a wilting clover design over her slit. She slipped her panties off and locked the locker door up. She didn' t really know where to put the key so she just wrapped around the band she always wore around her neck. She noticed it wasn't tactically cold which made sense as a lot of people probably did this as least once. She grabbed her phone and walked to the door at the end of the locker room.

Frankie had to admit, she was kind of nervous. It was already embarrassing enough she ran naked across town and took the biggest dump of her life in her neighbors front yard bush, but this. Going on the equivalent of a moving night club naked with a bunch of equally naked strangers, many of whom probably wrinkly old people with exposed parts that should be kept hidden for the sake of common decency. She already paid for it and stripped down so she might as well try not to look down and enjoy herself. When she walked into the next room, she was surprised that there weren't just about 15 other people there, they All were in her age range. Even still, Frankie was blushing pretty hard about the whole "room full of nudists" thing. There were about 6 guys and 9 girls, with everyone talking or chatting in their own little groups. A few noticed but didn't but didn't really see her as that big a deal. Not wanting to feel stupid, Frankie just sat in a nearby chair and waited for something to happen, covering up her goodies to keep the guys from gawking(all this time and she's still annoyed by it)

After 10 minutes of awkward silence, one of the girls(a blond woman about a year older than Frankie sat next to her).

"So, I take it this is your first time?" The woman asked

"Yah, it is." Frankie answered, trying to avoid eye contact

"Not that hard to tell, seeing as your bothering to cover yourself up, my name is Alice." Alice said

"Frankie, Frankie Foster." Frankie said

"Fosters, I remember that place, I dropped off my friend corag there when I was 9, is he still there?" Alice asked

"If you mean the purple, see through doll man than yes, he' still there." Frankie replied

"Oh man, I gotta visit him sometime." Alice said

Frankie did feel a little less bashful but still nervous when talking to Alice.

"Look Frankie, your not gonna have any fun unless you learn to look at me." Alice said sternly

"Yah, Your right." Frankie said

Frankie then slowly forced herself to turn and face Alice. Alice had a very gifted figure, being three times as well off as Frankie was and surprisingly didn' wear make up. Frankie was trying not to stare, though a figure like Alice's made it hard even for her to not try and peak.

"So, what got you interested in the npb anyway?" Alice asked

"Oh, well I saw it drive by one time when I was on a run." Frankie said, not wanting to tell her dare

"We get a lot of curious people that way, usually just one timers who can't handle the bare necessities." Alice said with a brief chuckle

"To be honest, I expected a lot more "older" people to be here." Frankie said

"Yah, most first comets get spooked by that." Alice said

"So, they just don't come then?" Frankie asked

"Oh they do, but the bus schedules people of certain age groups on different days of the week, that way they can keep profits up and necks from hurting all the time." Alice explained

"Well, that explains why everyone looks like their from my campus." Frankie said

"You go to college?" Alice asked

"Yah, my campus is Charleston community college." Frankie said

Oh yah, I graduated there just last week." Alice said

Everyone was suddenly interrupted by a man walking in. The most standout thing about him of course was that he was wearing clothes.

"All ready party goers, you ready for some fun." The man said

Frankie instantly recognized that he was the announcer on the bus she heard last time. She saw him swinging a set of keys on his finger which meant he must also be the bus driver.

"All right, everyone onto the bus." The driver said

"Let's go Frankie." Alice said

Everyone was heading out to where the bus driver directed them. They all came to a closed up tunnel where the infamous but was. It was like a neon version of the foster bus, even featuring the logo on the front and license plate in the back. The bus opened and an automatic staircase came down. Everyone loaded in one at a time, giving Frankie a lot of butts swaying and jiggling right in her face and making her blush as red as her hair. Alice went next and Frankie was the last attendee to board. The inside of the bus looked amazing. It was like a mobile night club with leather seats, neon flashing lights, typical club music, little trays with a few bottles sitting in ice next to some shot glasses, snack bar in the corner, and about 3 dancing poles distant from each other. The announcer closed the door and sure enough, they were off.

The bus was a little rickety at first because of the road but soon it was smooth and stable like glass. As they were moving, a sudden thought hit Frankie's head.

"Oh my gosh, what if somebody sees us?" Frankie chirped nervously

"Don't worry, the windows are all two-way so they can't see us." Alice said suddenly behind Frankie

"Oh thank goodness." Frankie sighed

Frankie didn't really know what to expect given the circumstances, but this is probably what most people would have guessed a party bus of nudists was like. Everyone was chatting, making out, drinking, and dancing, they were all just incredibly very naked. Frankie just decided to sit for a bit and relax. Thankfully, the leather chairs were heated which was good as she didn't want anyone to see her erect nipples and get the wrong idea. She was still curved up in a ball though so no one saw her boobs or cave. She saw Alice was chatting up with some guy and having a few drinks. She felt pretty immature about this as everyone else was so casual. She thought maybe some chips wild help.

She walked over to the snack rack next to the bottle of whisky and grabbed a bag of party chips and dip. It was her favorite, pineapple salsa. She tried not to stuff herself and look like a pig but the chips didn't help much(even though they were really good). To her blessing, Alice came back and sat down next to Frankie.

"Hey Frankie." Alice said

"What' sup Alice?" Frankie said

"See that cute guy over there?" Alice said painting at the blonde guy enjoying some tunes

"Yah, what about him?" Frankie asked

"I got his number." Alice said showing Frankie a strip of paper with a phone number written on it

"Sweet, but where you gonna put it?" Frankie asked

"You know, the usual." Alice said

Frankie went wide eyed and blushed as Alice stuffed the number right in her cleavage.

"What, you never put anything there?" Alice said

"I keep things in my pockets or in extreme cases my bra but never in my rack." Frankie said

"Oh come on, lots of girls do it, heck you' ve got the jugs to do it." Alice said

"What?" Frankie said blushing as she covered her breasts

"Girl, you need to lighten up a bit, have a drink to calm your nerves." Alice said

She then reached over Frankie(almost pushing her breasts in Frankie's face) and grabbed a bottle of wine. She said poured two glasses full of it and handed them both to Frankie.

"Drink, it' ll help." Alice said

Frankie didn't object as she likely knew more about this then she did and sipped. It was pretty strong but very sweet. After the first glass was clear again, Frankie did feel something. She felt her muscles loosen up a bit and her attitude felt much more mellow.

"See, feeling better already." Alice said before pouring herself a glass

"How can you tell?" Frankie asked

"Because you stopped curling into a ball." Alice said pointing

Frankie realized Alice was right. Frankie was chillin deep into the chair and just letting everything hang out. She added a rough chuckle and sat back. She lifted her legs and spread them out wide, giving everyone a full view of her womanhood. Frankie then thought of something crazy after 3 more drinks.

"Hold this." Frankie said handing Alice her phone

Frankie undid the knot and let her fair fall over her shoulders. She then grabbed onto one of the poles and gave everyone a sight to see. She started spinning and swaying on the pole, getting almost everybody's attention. She then went a little overboard as she was dry humping the pole and jiggling her butt up and down. She definitely got everyone's attention when she started caressing and sucking on her left breast. After another minute, Frankie walked back to her seat panting a bit.

"Okay, that was crazy, random, and amazing." Alice said

"Yah, those drinks really helped." Frankie said as she sank into her seat

"Yah, being a little drunk can be fun, provided you have a way to get home." Alice pointed out

Before Frankie could answer, she saw a tall and thin man walk up to them

"Red head, what you just did was amazing." The man said

"Well thanks, it was nothing really." Frankie said, trying to resist the urge to look down

"Hope I can see you again sometime." He said as he handed something to Frankie

As the man walked away, Frankie went wide eyed as she saw what it was

Craig

732-446-1235

"He gave me his number." Frankie said in a blushing smile

"If I someone do what you just did I'd want to find out more to." Alice joked

Frankie made sure she wasn't Looking and stuffed the number in her cleavage. The rest of the ride was fun but not nearly as good as that first hour. Frankie didn't know it now, but she was in for much more excitement in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie woke up feeling very nauseous and tired. It took her a minute to realize both she was drooling, and that she was sleeping in her car.

"Oh man, what happened last night?" Frankie said to herself

She felt something uncomfortable wedged in her breasts and she pulled out two phone numbers. Both were from the new friends she made last night.

"Huh, pretty good first try, but I better get home and lie down. Frankie said as she rummaged around for her keys and got the engine going. She was making sure to go slow as her had was still aching. Even the slightest movements felt like a gong was going off in her ears. Just the mild traffic was like hel for her. After what felt like an eternity, she finally made it back to fosters. Thankfully, everyone was still gone so she went up to her room, took off her cold and slightly sweaty clothes, and rested without even putting on pajamas she was that tired.

Several hours later

Frankie woke up again feeling significantly better. Her head and neck still hurt from sleeping on her car and she still felt paper cuts on her boobs but otherwise fine. She trudged to her bathroom and turned the faucet on. She put in the drain plug before searching her medicine cabinet. She took some aspirin and eased into the hot bath. It felt as soothing as ever to have a nice hot bath after a crummy first wake like that. She did blush a bit as a bubble bursted the calmness of the water, and that it didn't come from the back. She checked her clock and saw it was 10 to noon. She had an extended weekend so she thought she'd use this time to rest and relax. She spent her time remembering what a crazy night she had on the bus. It was a little hazy because of all that wine but she could make out the most important details: meeting Alice, her pole dance, meeting that cute guy, and nearly passing out as she was getting dressed again. Alice was so nice to her and helped her feel more comfortable in her own skin. Although the dance did seem alittle embarrassing now that she was sober again. Frankie was now chin deep and finally felt her headache fade away. Now she could genuinely enjoy her bath. She curled and stretched her toes as she stretched out her arms and rubbed the tile against her legs and butt.

"Ahhhh, so who am I gonna call first?" Frankie thought as she looked at her paper cuts

Alice seemed like a nice friend to spend time with while Craig was so cute. She had the whole weekend to decide and today was a day to relax and enjoy herself. She half jumped when the shower hose feel off it's magnet and into her bath. A crazy idea popped in her head as shown by a rather wicked smile. She turned the water on and a stream of hot water shot out, followed by Frankie shoving it right in between her legs. She let out a cackle like moan as the jet of fluid repeatedly penetrated her inner walls. The sensation making her legs tingle with pleasure and her toes curl. She pushed it further in and upped the water pressure of the hose. If anyone were here, it would mean more embarrassment than incident with a certain red nosed Canadian. She was gaping her mouth open and letting strong aaaaaaahs escape and echo through the room. She went all out and shoved it in as far as the hose length would allow. Her whole body was starting to tingle with lustful joy. She stretched her legs out of the water and flexing her calves as her walls started to close. She cranes her neck back and let out a hard groan as she came and it shot back against the water. She turned the water off with her foot and laid back into the bath.

"Oh man, that was awesome." Frankie said

Her body felt more limp and relaxed than it had in weeks. She waited for a few minutes before climbing out of the tub and grabbing a green towel for her hair and body. She drained the bath and made sure her "evidence" went down the drain with it. She dried off her body and tossed the towels down the laundry chute. It still felt fun to walk around the house naked, especially after last night. She walked past a mirror and looked in the mirror. She grabbed her breasts and grinned as she felt she had pretty good jugs. She then moved down and swayed her hips and gave her butt a little spank. She then looked at her labia and her grin faded a bit.

"Hmmmm, I should really shave down there." Frankie said

She walked back to her room and grabbed a magazine. It felt so good to finally read in peace and quiet, especially naked. She looked over to her desk and saw the two phone numbers.

"I really should call one of them." Frankie said as she walked over

Both numbers were folded in half and Frankie debated that whoever's she unfolded first is the first she would hang out with first. She grabbed the one on the left and unfolded the number.

"Okay, I'll save you for later." Frankie said pointing at the other number


	4. New nude life 4

Frankie dialed and it almost immediately answered.

"Hello?" Craig said

"Hi Craig, it's Frankie…from last night." Frankie said

"Oh right, you were the sexy pole dancer." Craig said

Frankie blushed bright red at the thought of being considered sexy.

"Yah that was me, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night ?" Frankie said

"I'd love to." Craig said

"Great, how about we meet stairway theaters at 5?" Frankie asked

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Craig said

"Great, can't wait." Frankie said before hanging up

Frankie grinned, she had a date with a cute guy tomorrow. She was so excited as it hadn't been for weeks that she had a legit date. She looked again in the mirror and thought she looked even better than before. She even flexed her butt a bit. She then saw that Alice's number was still folded up. Since she had some free time to give her a call. It would be like when they met, but only she was naked this time she dialed up and grabbed a soda from her hidden mini fridge.

"Hello?" Alice asked

"Hi Alice, it's Frankie." Frankie said

"Hey red, nice to know your not drunk anymore." Alice joked

"Ahhhhh, you remember that?" Frankie said embarrassingly since she was fine with Craig think she was hot but Alice remembering her acting stupid

"Yah, I've got a higher tolerance for alcohol than you, I've got plenty of experience dealing with guys trying to get me drunk to plow me." Alice said

"Uhhh, Okay." Frankie said shocked that she would be so open about her sex life

"Yah, I make sure they work hard for me, harder than they thought they were gonna." Alice said

"Well anyway, I don't have much going on so I thought I'd say hi and see how you were doing." Frankie said

"Oh I'm fine, I got a free weekend from work." Alice said

"Oh cool me to." Frankie said as she sipped some soda

"Really, I just had a crazy idea." Alice said

"What?" Frankie asked

"Why don't you come over to my place, we can just hang." Alice said

"Ahh sure, sounds fun." Frankie said awkwardly

"Great, I'll text you my address." Alice said

"Okay, I'll see you there." Frankie said

Frankie felt a little awkward after Alice's call. Her conversation felt like talking to a girlfriend. She was probably just being friendly. Frankie finished her soda, got dressed, and used her gps to find Alice's home. She lived in what looked like a nice 2 story home. She saw a guy walk out of her home with wrinkled clothes and immediately she knew Alice had sex before she got here. She figured she'd need some time but hey were just talking as friends So why not. She walked up and rang the doorbell, hoping another guy wouldn't walk out.

"Frankie, good to see you." Alice said as she opened the door

Frankie was shocked to realize that Alice not only treated her like an old friend, but that she was totally naked.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice gave Frankie a quick hug before letting her inside and closing the door around her. Alice's home was actually pretty nice. Of course all the windows were closed with curtains and the heater was up but otherwise it had leather furniture, a bear skin rug over a roaring fireplace, a mini bar in the polished tile kitchen, a metal spiral staircase, and painting after painting of abstract images. Even still, none of this could distract Frankie from the obvious.

"Alice, I thought you'd want me to come over?" Frankie said

"Of course I did." Alice answered

"Then why are you naked?" Frankie asked

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a full blown nudist." Alice said with a bounce fro

Her breasts

"Okay but, why didn't get dressed if you knew I was coming?" Frankie asked

"Well, we've seen each other naked on the party bus so I didn't think it would be a big deal." Alice explained

"Well I guess that's valid." Frankie said

"Yah might wanna take that jacket off, it get pretty hot in here with clothes on." Alice said

"Uhh, Okay." Frankie said as she hung her jacket on the coat rack she had and put her shoes by the door.

Alice showed Frankie around her house. All the various things a person like Alice would have. There was a sauna, yoga room, wine cellar, and even a pool in the back.

"Alice, how do you afford this?" Frankie asked, starting to feel hot

"Oh, I'm a bra model for Caitlyn's façade, they pay me every month and it really pays off." Alice said

"Wow, I get just above minimum wage from my job." Franke said

"Where's that?" Alice asked

"Oh, I'm the caretaker at fosters home for imaginary friends." Frankie said

"Oh that place is adorable, the friends are so odd and fun." Alice said

"Yah, trying cleaning up after them." Frankie retorted

"For caring after all of them, I'd expect bigger pay." Alice said

"Yah, my grandma owns the home but her friend is my boss and he says it's fair because we get most of the money from donations." Frankie explained, tugging her shirt collar to get some cool air

"What did your grandma do before she started her idea orphanage?" Alice asked

"Well, she was an explorer, finding treasures and all that stuff." Frankie said

"So she used her treasure to pay for the home and used donations to cover the costs, smart." Alice said

"Yah, phew you were right about it getting hot." Frankie said as she waved her hand over her forehead

"Frankie, just take your clothes off already. Your clearly to not and we've both seen each other naked, so suck it up and take them off." Alice said sternly

Frankie blushed a little before reluctantly(because being on the bus and likely the wine Made her more relaxed than just the two of them and the risk of being seen) taking off her shirt and unzipping her skirt so it fell to her ankles. She felt so much cooler in just her underwear. Unfortunately, Alice gave her that "keep going" look and she knew not to argue at this point. She unclipped her bra and threw it off and pulled her panties off to join her skirt. She was now as naked as Alice and felt significantly cooler now.

"See Frankie, much cooler." Alice said

"Yah your right, it's just weird being naked at someone else's house." Frankie said

"Your not one of those girls whose afraid to shower at other people's houses are you?" Alice asked

"What no, it's just that this is something else entirely." Frankie said

"You really need to loosen up, maybe a drink will help." Alice said as she walked over to her mini bar and put two glasses out

" I really shouldn't after last night." Frankie said

"One drink wouldn't hurt and besides, your gonna need a good tolerance for the bus next time.@ Alice said as she poured two glasses

"Well, maybe just one drink." Frankie said as she sipped her liquor

The two spent the next few hours discussing their past lives, time at college, their career paths, and looking around Alice's home all the same.

"So you have a date with that guy tomorrow, good for you." Alice said

"Yah, he's really cute." Frankie said

"Here's some advice from one naked gal to another, don't try to out do what you did last night. Just try and be cool and let those moments be rare but memorable. If you don't do it enough he'll think you got lucky once and if you do it over and over than he'll think your ahead of his league. You gotta be spicy but not too hot." Alice explained

"Yah, that's pretty good advice." Frankie said

"It's getting close to noon and I have to rehearse for my shoot next week." Alice said

"Oh, I guess I'll get going." Frankie said as she gathered up her clothes

"Yah, it was nice seeing you, call me." Alice said as she pulled Frankie into a deep hug

Frankie was starting to get red again at how touchy Alice was. Frankie said nothing and instead got dressed and walked to her car.

"Well, that was…something." Frankie thought as she drove back to fosters.


End file.
